


The Powers that Be

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Accidents, Chaos, Demon Powers, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: In an accident, Lydia is given Betelgeuse’s powers and she doesn’t want to give them back, instead choosing to have fun and cause chaos around the house with them.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 6





	The Powers that Be

Betelgeuse loved his powers. Sure he loved his family, his friends, but he also loved his powers. He didn't want anything bad happening to them. Until one day...

"Hey, Lydia! Wanna see this awesome trick I learned?" asked Betelgeuse as he leaned back in midair. Wondering what his trick was, she looked up at him with excitement all over her face.

"Sure. What is it, Bj?"

He snapped his fingers and a flash of light surrounded him and Lydia. When it disappeared, Lydia was fast asleep on the ground and Betelgeuse was just sitting there and rubbing his head.

"Ugh..." said Lydia as she came to. "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Betelgeuse as he looked Lydia up and down. He snapped his fingers and... Nothing happened. "What?!" He snapped his fingers a couple more times.

"Beej? What's wrong with your powers?" asked Lydia.

"I- I don't know," stammered the demon. He tried to snap his fingers again to no avail.

Lydia snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of light, shocking, surprising, and confusing Betelgeuse. Standing up, he decided to go up towards the attic, deducing that was where she went.

Lydia appeared, shocked and surprised, in the attic and distracted the Maitlands, who were busy working on something important. They turned towards her with worried looks.

"Lydia?" asked Barbara, tilting her head to the side. "How did you get in here? We didn't hear the door open and your footsteps."

"I- I- I think I have Betelgeuse's powers."

"What?" The Maitlands looked at one another.

"I think I have Betelgeuse's powers," repeated Lydia.

At that moment, Betelgeuse stepped foot into the attic and Lydia and the Maitlands looked at him with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

"How could this happen?" questioned Barbara as she paced around the living room. "HOW COULD THIS EVEN HAPPEN? Betelgeuse, do you have any idea as to how this might have happened?" She turned towards him and waited for an answer. He sat on the couch right in between Lydia and Adam and watched as she stopped pacing.

"Well, I- I..." said Betelgeuse. "What I think may have happened was I snapped my fingers and all of a sudden my powers were gone. Transferred to Lydia. I meant to clone myself a dozen times and have them sing and dance for Lydia but I guess fate had other plans for yours truly."

"You wanted to clone yourself and have them perform for me?" asked Lydia with excitement in her eyes. Betelgeuse nodded. "Thank you!" Lydia leapt into Betelgeuse's arms and gave him a hug. She let go of him and stepped back and smirked. "I guess maybe I get to do that now." Before any of them could tell her no, she snapped her fingers and a dozen clones of her appeared and started playing musical instruments and dancing.

Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse just stared at the performing Lydia clones for a while before calming down and watching all the Lydia clones perform. After they were done, all three dead people clapped as the Lydia clones bowed and Lydia made them all disappear into thin air with a snap of her fingers.

"Wow!" they said at once. "That was amazing, Lydia!"

"Why thank you," said the teenager. "Do you guys want to see anymore tricks from me?" Both of the Maitlands and Betelgeuse, although knowing that Lydia was planning on doing something chaotic with Betelgeuse's powers, all nodded their heads and waited for whatever it was Lydia wanted to do.

Lydia suddenly floated up into the air and turned herself upside down, much to the confusion of Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse. She waved to them from where she was.

"Hi, guys," she said.

"Umm, Lydia, what are you doing?" Adam asked.

"My trick." Lydia made herself invisible then became visible again when she was standing behind Betelgeuse. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "BOO!!!"

"Ah! Lydia, you got me!" shrieked Betelgeuse as he turned around.

"That was fun," she said, disappearing to who knows where.

"Where did she go now?" asked Barbara, turning to Adam and Betelgeuse. Both dead males shrugged and they left to go and find Lydia.

They found her standing on the counter and dancing for some unknown reason. They stopped and stared at her and Adam asked, "Lydia? What are you doing?"

The answer? "What does it look like I'm doing, Adam?"

"You're dancing... On the counter?"

"Exactly! It's fun!"

"Lydia? Won't you ever get tired of using Betelgeuse's powers?" asked Barbara.

"Nope! I want to keep them forever!"

"Lydia, I need my powers back!" complained Betelgeuse.

That led Lydia to think for a minute. "Hm, okay." She snapped her fingers and she and Betelgeuse were engulfed in bright lights. They faded away and Betelgeuse snapped his fingers, creating a clone of himself and high fiving it.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “I can use my powers again!”

The Maitlands and Lydia looked at him with smiles on their faces, happy that he was able to use his powers again.

After all, what could happen if he wasn’t able to use his powers for the rest of eternity?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
